


Silent All These Years

by BlueshiftOfDeath



Category: Nana (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueshiftOfDeath/pseuds/BlueshiftOfDeath
Summary: Silent All These Years by Tori Amos / the Nana-Hachi relationship
Relationships: Komatsu Nana/Oosaki Nana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Silent All These Years

**Author's Note:**

> vimeo password: seven eight nine
> 
> done for nana week (https://7daysofnana.tumblr.com/) on tumblr :-) hope these two get the ending they deserve soon!!

see also on: [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypYwWqCHZK0)/[animemusicvideos](https://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=205745)


End file.
